A day in the life of Raven
by xXxKilljoyHikaruxXx
Summary: A surprise meeting that would change Raven Slanes life forever. r and r bad at summaries Joker/oc/Scarecrow
1. The Meeting

**Authors Note**: I am re-writing some of these chapters. It's been forever since I have first written it, and I know I can write better than this. Please enjoy and leave a review.

**Chapter One**: The Meeting

As the woman skipped down the streets of Gotham, the twenty-five year old had nothing else on her mind other than frozen food which went by the name of frozen yogurt. Her eyes were brown, and had an almond shape to them. They glowed with innocence, which was a surprise for her age. Now her hair, it was a combination of purple, green, red, and black. Her bangs were green and the back was the combination colors. It was uncommon to find adults now a days with colorful hair like hers.

While people did look at her strange as she had made her way to the store, she could have cared less. She had always been judged for her actions and how she carried herself while she was in high school. Why should she be bothered about those things now that she was an adult? Who lived in Gotham of all places. The dirtiest, scum infested place in the world. Or America. Or around the East coast. All people were welcome here, and it seemed like some people still didn't understand that.

Raven got closer and closer to the store and found it strange that nobody was around that area. The place was located at the corner of a busy street, yet it was devoid of all people. Cars sat there in their designated parking spot, but other than that it showed no sign of life. She thought it strange as she walked closer and closer to the store. People were strange and you couldn't predict what they do.

It was when she noticed that the glass to Gotham Frozen Yogurt was broken and all over the pavement outside. It was also strange that the place was called Gotham Frozen Yogurt. Why did every place in Gotham was to put the name Gotham in front of it. There are almost 20 other frozen yogurt stores called Gotham Frozen Yogurt. The unoriginality in this place was almost appalling.

Now back to the frozen yogurt store and how the street was strangely devoid of people. As Raven carefully walked over to the glass door to peek, she noticed a man dressed in purple on the ground rolling around. Thinking that he might be in pain she ran inside.

"Are... are you okay?" Raven asked as she squatted next to the man. The closer she was to him made her realize that he wasn't in pain but was laughing hysterically. "I mean, I only came her for frozen yogurt. Not really in the business of seeking out trouble, usually avoiding it is my thing... Not today thought.. I did made the decision to come in here yea? Ummm... What's funny"

The man suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. Now facing her she noticed this man was the infamous Joker and she had been trying to comfort him. Someone who must not have had someone try to do that before.

"Everything is funny," he laughed. As she could now see his whole face she began to giggle as well. It was covered in frozen yogurt, and she found this to be hysterical.

"I'm sorry," she said between her fits of laughter. "I never imagined I would see you in such a state like this. You're the Joker! And you look so funny."

"You look funny," he said with a smile. He stood up abruptly. "I like you."

"Oh uh, I don't get that often," Raven smiled still squatting on the floor. "Usually get people telling me to piss off, but that is nice too."

She stood up as she heard something hit the roof of the small building.

"Oh that bat, never could learn to use a door," Joker grinned throwing a card at her. "Here's my card. We'll be in touch."

With that he ran out the door with a man dressed as a bat following behind him. Raven stood there dumbfounded What had just happened? And was she still able to buy that frozen yogurt she had came here for.

The answer to that was no.


	2. Is there more to Raven?

Authors Note: This is another re-write. I am not changing much, just the little things and trying to make the chapter longer. I will say at the authors notes if they are re-writes or not. Please enjoy and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Joker, but I am okay with not owning Batman.

Chapter two: Is there more to Raven than just meets the eye?

Raven had the card, the card the Joker threw at her before he had left, in her hands. She kept flipping it over, just staring at it. She expected that he had wanted her to call him, but there was no number on the card! It was a plain Joker card! How was he expecting her to call him without a number? That wasn't too surprising to her. Though, she was slightly disappointed.

"Stupid Batman had to save the stupid day at the wrong stupid time," she mumbled angrily. "Doesn't he have other villains to worry about? Like the Scarecrow or the Penguin? They're out there somewhere, why doesn't he go searching for them? The Joker is still going to be here when he gets back..."

It wasn't that she hated Batman or anything, she just hated him at this moment of time for ruining her somewhat nice chat with Joker. Well, he ruined her fits of laughter and the part where the Joker didn't get mad at her or anything. Batman just has horrible timing. Though you have to admit he does have some cool technical gadgets. She's always wondered how the hell he got all that stuff. He's Batman! He doesn't get paid for saving the world! So how does he have enough cash to buy that stuff?!

Sighing, she walked through the threshold into her tiny apartment. It was the only thing she could afford, yet she didn't mind. Not too much at least. She had the essentials, some miscellaneous things as well. No huge television was found, or fancy furniture, just the cheap crap from a Thrift Store just two blocks away. She still didn't care.

Raven walked into her even smaller bathroom and stared into her mirror. Brown eyes were all that stared back. They held memories she had put into the corners of her mind, some that she wouldn't tell anyone, or even think. She knew the way she acted was a cover up for pain, yet she liked the feeling of smiling, skipping around like she didn't. She smiled, still looking in the mirror. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder what the Joker was up to. Was he just like her? Was it all a big cover up for his pain? Or was he just like that, just born that way. She laughed at the thought and walked into the den.

Raven stood at the doorway leading into the den, and stared out into space. Remembering memories, and what not. Just the ones about her family and school. Her family was kind and everything and maybe they were a little to protective at times. She loved her family nonetheless, don't get her wrong. She just thought that they could have laid off a bit. Now there were her memories of school. Those were horrible. She had no friends and stayed to herself most of the time. She tried to be social, yet people didn't get her. Or anything about her. They called her crazy, she thought they were the crazy ones for not understanding. It was just all terrible. She had friends but.. it was still hard to think about even years later

She sat down on the couch, as she stared at the blank television set. She didn't feel like standing up again to turn on the thing, so she simply reached over and picked up the remote. The unsuspecting thing was that there was a Joker card taped to the back.

She held up the card, a dark shadow was visible in front of her. Loads of questions filled her mind as she wondered what was going on and why she hadn't run of screaming yet. She knew she would have answers soon as soon as the person came out from the shadows.

It was the Joker.


	3. How to confuse the unconfusable

Authors note: Hey sorry for the REALLY late update. I just haven't had any inspiration lately. Don't worry I am starting to get into my writing modes. So yea, anyways.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dark Knight in any form or fashion.

Chapter three: How did you get into my house?

"Hey, how did you get into my house?" she asked with a puzzling look painted across her face. "I distinctly remember locking the door, I think."

"Don't worry," he replied. "You did lock the door. I was here hiding from the Batman."

"Joker doesn't hide," Raven scoffed. "At least I hope not."

"Only in situations I use to confuse the unconfusable."

"How can you confuse a person if the person can never be confused? Then that's just marking out the unconfusable part…… What?"

"See you are confused."

"Wait, why isn't there number on this card?" she asked, picking up the Joker card. "You told me to call you and I can't without a number."

"It's a joke. I really don't want people to call me."

"It was a funny joke. I guess," Raven replied softly.

CRASH!!!

"Joker I know you are here." a deep scratchy sounding voice yelled. "Just come out."

"Ummmm Mr. Batman, not to be rude but you just crashed through my window. That's not even close to cool. You are going to pay for that." Raven said, walking into the room where the crash came from.

"You are hiding the Joker."

"Technically he was hiding here to confuse the unconfusable." she replied. Batman gave her a funny look. "He was hiding here to confuse you."

"You didn't contact a police force."

"I know. I just found out about it."

"Where is he now?" Batman asked angrily.

"I don't know. I was the decoy while he ran away so he could laugh at you and how you let your attention to him just vanish because you wasted time to talk to me. To be honest I would have done the same thing because I am so awesome."

"You are an asset to letting the Joker get away, you are under arrest."

"I would think so," Raven sighed out. "Just handcuff me while I have some dignity left."

"I don't have handcuffs," he growled.

"Don't get angry at me because you don't have any. I think my next door apartment person has some, let me just go fetch them," Raven said as she ran out of the room with Batman following closely behind.

'If only I didn't have a craving for Frozen Yogurt.' she thought. 'But then again I wouldn't be on this awesome adventure!'

Note: Sorry for the long over due update. Like I said no inspiration. Please update!


	4. Is there a diffrence?

**Authors****Note****: So here is the next chapter. I am trying to update more quickly than last time. Yea, I think it took a few months for that last update. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Batman, but you know that would be awesome if I did.**

**Chapter****four****: Is there a difference from liking someone's presence and liking someone's company?**

**Raven somehow confused Batman and lost him. See not everybody had to be Joker to confuse this guy. She bet that anyone could confuse the guy. Yea, she didn't like Batman to much. Its not even because he busted through her window, well it was partially was, but that isn't the point. She never got into the idea of a man dressed as a bat running around at night.**

"**Hey there," a man said from behind her.**

"**Hey," she nervously replied, as she slowly turned around. To her surprise she saw the Joker. "Oh its you. I thought you were Batman or some crazy lunatic." She let out a chuckle.**

**He laughed as well. "Where's old Batsy at?"**

"**Who knows………. Why haven't you killed me yet, and why are you still hanging around with me?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**No clue," he stated. "Maybe I just like the company."**

"**Thank you," she started. "I guess. Should I be flattered that the Joker likes my presence?"**

"**Not you presence. The company."**

"**Oh sorry excuse me, the company," she asked with a laugh.**

"**Of course, if I didn't then I would have killed you LONG ago." he answered. "Remember, the Frozen Yogurt Shop."**

"**I'm only surprised they didn't have The Gotham Frozen Yogurt Shop as the name. It seems like they overuse the name of the town on everything. Gotham Junior High, Gotham General, Gotham this Gotham that," Raven rambled. "They need to be more creative."**

"**Hmmmm I see what you mean," Joker said. "Okay then. As long as you don't ever bore me, lets go."**

"**Fine with me," she replied walking behind him. "Where to Boss?"**

**To bad they didn't know that Batman was on the rooftop behind them listening to there conversation.**

**Note****: I hope you liked this chapter. I am starting to get into the writing modes more. Maybe because my days are so boring with school gone and all I am doing is watching Smallville because you know that Lex Luthor is hot and Lionel Luthor has some REALLY nice hair for a guy. Every time Lionel comes on the television I always put out my hand to see if I could touch his hair. Anyways, leave a review!**


	5. Cock a doodle do!

Authors note: Sorry for the really, really, really, really, REALLY late update. Yea I know its been months… maybe it was a year but hey who's counting? This is the newest chapter to this marvelous story. I had to re-read my own story to see what it was about aha. That's how long ago it was. Well I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I think we get the point now.

Chapter five:

"So where do you live?" Raven asked Joker as they walked down the dark, smelly, and wet ally. "Is it like a warehouse or an abandoned apartment complex? Or is it a secret? Joker, can Batman fly?"

"I can't tell you the information on the housing situation just yet because, well, we don't have one just yet, Joker smiled as he spun around on his heels so he was now facing me. He had a deep thoughtful look on his face as he let out a chuckle. "I actually have no idea if Batsy can really fly. I think its an illusion so he can act more like his Batty family. The one he never had, nor should have ever been apart of"

"So Batman can't fly?" Raven laughed out. "That liar!"

"Well lets keep moving, I think I can smell the stench of a vigilante nearby."

"What does a vigilante smell like?"

"Clean clothes," Joker smiled, grabbing her hand as the ran out into the light of day ridding them of the awful ally way.

They had somehow reached an abandoned shoe factory. It was gross and broken down. Most of the windows had been broken by some punks trying to act cool, and the walls were covered with what the gangsters of Gotham liked to call art. The place reeked of the homeless, mold, and more homeless.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Nope," was the Jokers reply as he let out a maniacal laugh. "I was hoping you would know.

"I've never been out into the Gotham's slum of the slums," the woman said walking up beside him. "I don't even think Batman has been out here."

"That means that this would be a great hiddy hole," he giggled. "That dead bum over there can be George and that dead bum WAY over there can be Terry. We can be a big old happy family! We could cover up the graffiti with um more graffiti! This can be our dream home!"

"Don't get cozy just yet Joker!" a gruff voice yelled as Batman walked out of the dark ally. "Your dream home is Arkham, and you should never forget that! The same is for you're the girl"

"Nah, that's more of a vacation home," Joker said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm thinking more a big picture kind of thing. Ya know, for the children and stuff."

"And the girl has a name! Its Raven! Like a bird," she retorted back at Batman. "Caw! Caw! Caw! Cock-a-doodle-do! That's my bird call! Unlike bats, we ravens actually make bird noises! And don't you ever forget that!"

"Okay?" Batman said, his smoker voice faltering a bit with uncertainty. He reached into his utility belt, only to pull out nothing! "FUCK! I forgot the handcuffs again! Gosh! Just stay here and I'll be back to arrest you!"

With that Batman ran back into the ally.

"What just happened?"

"Who knows, who cares! Aha stupid Bats!" Joker yelled out with delight as he danced around in circles. Then he turned towards me a serious look on his face. "Okay lets go."

Authors note: I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews. It might make me want to write ten thousand times faster than this time.


	6. What did I miss?

Authors note: This is the newest chapter to this amazing story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter six: What did I miss?

Raven lied down on the floor to her old apartment. This may be the first place that Batman would look for them, but hey at least they had a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow the two of them would figure out a somewhat more permanent living arrangement.

"Batman… Batman isn't how I expected him to be," Raven laughed out. "He's a very strange man."

"Aha of course he isn't! He's a crazy old man running around like a bat!"

"Well, I mean. I just can't seem to take him seriously at all," she smiled. "The way he acts and the way he talks."

"Finally somebody sees him the way that I see him!" Joker yelled, jumping up and down on the bed. "We have to tell the world our findings!"

"Then we can make thousands on our research!" she replied happily. "What would we do with the money?"

"Burn it!"

"Really? Burn it?" Raven asked puzzled. "Then how do you buy your bomb stuff and gasoline? That stuff is going up in price every day."

"I don't need money to get what I need," he replied matter of factly. "I use fear and intimidation to get what I want. Almost like the school bully, but much more funnier. Also, its money!"

"I use money."

"I know. I burnt all of your money when you went to take your shower," he snickered. "Along with all of your sentimental possessions that I could find."

"Ahh, well that's okay," she sighed out. "I was going to burn all the possessions anyways."

'Knock!' 'BAM!'

"Hey, I found my bat cuffs," a gruff voice said angrily.

"Just because you knock on the door THEN knock it down dosent make it any better! God!" Raven yelled angrily. "What the hell Batman!"

"Oh, I'm not sorry," he growled.

"Why are you so angry!"

"I… I don't know," Batman replied in a soft tone of voice. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Batsy. Just don't knock my door or windows in anymore," she said walking up to him. "Everything is cool."

"Aha I tricked you!" Batman said happily, putting handcuffs around her wrists. "I'll be back in a minute Joker."

With that Batman jumped through the window once more, Raven in his arms.

"What did I miss?" Joker asked walking out of the bathroom, with a confused look on his face.


	7. Wait for it!

Author's Note: **I am trying to update quickly, but it's kind of a challenge with stupid college classes. It's kind of okay cause I have Psychology class! A lot of work, but worth it! Aha isn't it sad that I had to re-read my own story to understand it, AGAIN! Well, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Seven****: **Wait for it!

"Hey, Batman?" the girl in his arms asked him, as they soared through the sky of Gotham. "Where are we going? I don't want to go to Arkham. That's for the crazy people."

"Actually," Batman said, finally landing down on top of the nearby bakery shop. The view was beautiful. Especially, when the streets were being illuminated by the stars shining above them. "I have no idea where I am going to take you."

"Back home?" Raven asked hopefully.

"You wish," he grunted, picking her back up as he jumped to the street down below. "Maybe I could take you to the police station. That way you can be questioned by them and stuff."

"That sounds EXTREMLY boring," she sighed out. "Hey! Can I see your Batcave?"

"No you can't," the bat creature yelled back in response. "Wait… How did you know about my cave?"

"I didn't," she laughed out. "God, your so stupid Batman!"

"I'm not that stupid…" he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you or something," Raven started to say. "I just wish you would fix up my door, my window, and would stop busting in like the Kool-Aid man." At this, Batman chuckled. "It's really not funny!"

"I think it is."

"So hey. Can I go home now?"

"I would have to say no to that," Batman shrugged. "You know to much."

"I don't know anything?" she yelled. "What are you talking about!"

"You know to much," he said creepily. "I must rid of you."

Raven then looked around her. Nobody was nearby. Even if there was, they surely would not help her. Then to her right, she noticed an alley. A dark, stinky, muddy, bum infested alley. 'Ah what the hell. Better than being killed, or whatever the hell would do, by Batman."

Then she took of into the alley. At first it was at the amazing speed of light, but sadly she started to tire and had to stop. Thinking that she had lost the crazy man dressed as a bat, she walked into a nearby abandoned factory. Why Gotham had so many of them, no one would ever know.

It was stinky in there. The stench was a combination of year old mold, and some type of toxin that she couldn't identify. Many big containers that once held liquid, were now scattered across the old, tiled floor. Then she noticed that this was the upper layer of the building, for there was railing was secured around the edges of the flooring.

"Hurry up and pour the toxin into the mixing bowl," a man growled at someone. "I'm a very busy man! I have places to be, and people to scare."

"We are trying as hard as we can," Random man number one groggily said. "20 hours of work, without break, will have this effect on people."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" the man now identified as the ring leader yelled, followed by the screams of Random man number one. "Is anyone else going to back talk me?"

"No sir," a group of people said in unison.

Raven couldn't walk back out the way that she had entered, in fear that Batman would be there, so she would have to walk across the long room to the other door. She then slowly began to walk towards the door, when a strange man jumped out of the shadows!

"Well, who do we have here?" Random man number two asked, walking up to her. "Hey boss, I just found a nosey lost mouse!"

"Hey! I'm not a mouse I swear!" Raven yelled, as the strong, muscular Random man number two grabbed her wrists and dragged her down the stairs. "I'm just a girl!"

"I can tell you're a girl," the leader purred, sneaking up behind her, as Random man number 2 let her go. " So why are you here, lost mouse."

"I was running away from Batman," she answered quietly.

"Why were you running from him?" the man sneered.

"I befriended Joker," Raven laughed out. "He also ruined me door and my window."

"You sound just like my kind of girl," he whispered, spinning her around. "And I don't say that about just anyone."

"Hey!" she said surprised. "You're the Scarecrow!"

"Yes I am," Scarecrow laughed, picking up a vile from the nearby table. "I am very happy that you showed up here. For one, I actually do like you. Then number 2, I really needed someone to test this vile on. I hope this won't put a damper on our new found friendship."

"Oh um," Raven started to say. Very confused of where this was going. "You seem like a cool friend. Kind of like the Joker. I guess nothing would ruin this friendship then."

"I am glad to hear that," he laughed, connecting the vile to a needle. "Now, side effects of this drug may include dizziness, sever coughing fits, mild memory loss, hallucinations, and fear. This may hurt for a second or two."

With that, he stuck the needle into her neck. All the henchmen watching in suspense.

The Scarecrow smirked, "Wait for it."

**Authors Note:** Now the Scarecrow is here? What will happen next? Will Raven ever get out of this mess? Does Scarecrow fall in love with Raven? Will Batman ever find her? What was Batman going to do with her? Will Joker ever find out what is going on? Well, I don't even know that aha. Please leave loads of reviews :3 That is the reason I love to write.


	8. Maybe I want to be your friend?

**Authors Note**: Here I am, updating my story. I know! Surprising!

**Chapter Eight**: Maybe I want to be your friend?

Raven stood, staring at the group of men. Nothing was happening to her. None of the side effects had taken its effect. Maybe she wasn't going to have to endure the pain of the drug.

"Haha!" she screamed happily, jumping around in circles. "The drug didn't work! In your face, Scarecrow!"

He looked genuinely confused. Taking a closer look at the bottle he growled, throwing it against the wall. Sighing, he walked up to her and grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"I gave you the wrong drug," he simply said. "If you begin to feel woozy, dizzy, and the feeling of being high, then it is working. The one I had intended to give you is in the next room sitting on the identical twin of this table. That is why I got the two bottles confused. Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"So you got me high?" Raven asked, confused. "I don't think Batman would approve of this very much! Hey! We should totally invite Joker over! He shouldn't have to miss all the fun!"

"I am not inviting that infuriating man over," Scarecrow growled. "He's totally immune to my fear serum. Also, Joker is a total nutcase!"

"Scarecrow, don't look now but there is a giant pink elephant behind you," she whispered, hiding behind in front of him. "He's not a very happy pink elephant is he?"

He then turned his head to see a certain bat, in a pink bat outfit. "That's not an elephant my dear girl, but it's a giant bat!"

"I don't like bats," she replied. "Especially the pink ones."

"Don't make fun of me guys," Batman yelled angrily. "I washed a red cloth in with my bat suit by accident."

"Batman," Raven yelled happily, running towards him to give him a hug. "It's you! I've been so worried! Wait… why do you have a monkey on your shoulder? Scarecrow! Batman has a pet monkey!"

"I do not," the bat growled. He pushed Raven to the ground angrily. "Get off of me!"

"Let's just get out of here," Scarecrow whispered, picking up the girl from the ground.

"Batman pushed me down," Raven cried out. "What did I do to him?"

"You're alive," Batman angrily yelled. "You make friends with all of the evil people! Maybe I want to be your friend!"

"Aww Batman," she started to say. "I really don't want to be yours."

Batman looked over at her with sad eyes and then laughed. "Good thing you didn't fall for that this time! You would have looked so stupid!"

Raven looked Batman up and down then proceeded to laugh to herself. "I mean… look at you. You're a giant pink bat with a deep voice. You're gayer than Chris Crocker in a cucumber patch!" Batman looked astonished.

"W-what! I didn't mean to get my clothes mixed u—"

"Pish Posh! Whose fault is that? You could've just used your long ass trunk and washed it by hand!" she pointed accusingly.

"I'M NOT AN ELEPHANT!" He then raised one arm, his hand in a fist with his cape. Batman pulled his cape in front of him before briefly looking back at Raven. She could see the tears filling his eyes at how upset he was that they were poking fun of him. Then, Batman ran away yelling, "I'm going to go tell on you guys! Nobody makes fun of Batman!"

"Hehe," Raven giggled falling backwards and into the Scarecrows arms. "I think I made him sad… Do you think I should apologize? I feel bad now! I think I'm the first person ever to make him cry. Stupid Batman, making me feel stupid sad. Well he was the one who broke my door and my window, so I think he's the one who should feel bad… Then again…"

Raven suddenly felt a cloth over her face, and the sudden feeling of being sleepy. The Scarecrows laughs filling her thoughts as she fell unconscious in his strong arms.

Scarecrow looked around with a grin, "She just wouldn't shut up would she?" Laughing, he picked her up and began to walk away with her. "Pull the car around," he commanded to a nearby henchman. "It seems Batman knows where we are now, and this place isn't safe here for me or my new friend."

A few minutes passed when a van pulled up beside him. Carefully placing Raven in the back seat, he jumped in and sat down beside her unconscious body. Gently playing with her hair, he smiled. "She'll learn to love me, and soon forget about that awful Joker."

Smiling once more, the car gently began to pull away. When they were out of sight, Joker walked into the warehouse slowly looking around. He frowned noticing that everyone had left, and there was no Raven in sight.

"I will find you," Joker growled. "Don't you worry about that."

Authors Note: Yay! Read and review :3 Tell me if there is something I should change and or add. Thank you!


	9. Wait, don't I know you?

**Authors note: **Sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter for the story! This is a bit of a more serious chapter than usual. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 9**:

Opening her eyes slowly she began looking around the room carefully. Raven had no idea where she was, and the fact that she felt something cold holding her down to the bed didn't help any. The last thing she remembered was hanging around with Scarecrow and him kidnaping her. She couldn't help but think how things would have been if she never entered that frozen yogurt shop in the first place.

"You're awake," a man purred as he stepped out from the shadows. "I was beginning to wonder if you ever would open up those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Oh, hello," she mumbled trying to see who it was. "Is that you Scarecrow?"

"Who else would it be dear?" he asked innocently, walking up to her as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Sorry about the whole tying you to a bed thing, I couldn't just let you escape."

"Understandable," she giggled. "I can promise I won't escape, I like you. Though, I must ask this to help my curiosity. Why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

"Well, I like you too," he grinned wildly. Nothing like the Jokers, but his was slightly a lot more attractive. "Maybe Joker won't go looking for you anytime soon."

"What makes you say he would look for me in the first place?" Raven asked confused.  
"Yea, we were friends for a while, but he's still the Joker. I'm sure he'll forget about me."

"Dear, I could never forget about you," Scarecrow whispered to himself.

"You don't even know me," she muttered loudly.

"But my dear girl, that's the joy of it," he excitedly exclaimed. "In you, I am able to see myself. The way I am now, and also the way I was then."

Closing her eyes, she breathed in a deep breath of air. She was confused about what he was trying to tell her. Then something popped up into her mind.

'Maybe it's just as simple as it seems?' she thought. 'Back then, I was just some girl in school nobody liked. That everyone just loved to torture. Now, I am this person. Not like him, but here I was unafraid of these people. The people everyone used to push aside and is now getting back at them.'

"I see the wheels of thought process right not," Scarecrow whispered in her ear. "You do know that I'm a psychologist? Tell me what's on your mind. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"I… I think I can see myself in you too," Raven began saying. She opened her eyes up to look him in his gorgeous, blue eyes. "Not only you, but every rouge criminal out there. I guess I haven't noticed that until the day that I meet Joker and yourself."

"Well, you've only meet my better half sweetheart," he purred. "The one that helps put everything together is my loveable friend Jonathan Crane."

She was confused for a moment until she understood that he must have split personality disorder. Instead of talking to the main personality, she was actually talking to Scarecrow.

"I've wondered this for a while now," Raven began saying, curious. "How did you ever get the name Scarecrow?"

"Those idiot children when I was growing up. They knew I was smarter than them, better than them. That I was going to do great things in the study of fear," Scarecrow growled. "They always called me Scarecrow. I was lean back then and wore raggedy clothes. My grandmother was an old bitch. I made them all pay before I left home to come live here in Gotham. I showed them the power and fear that a scarecrow can actually hold."

"I'm sorry," she told him cautiously. "As a kid, nobody understood me as well. I used to get obsessed with certain ideas, and I'd think about that idea for days on end. I also used to sit in the back of the class, just trying to get by unnoticed. It didn't work. One day, there was a group of people picking on this boy in front of my locker. Instead of listening to the voice in my head telling me to just walk away; I decided to help him out. I told one of them off and then punched him in the face. When they all scattered I walked calmly to my, got my books, and then went to class. I never did ask for his name, I never did see him again, and I was never treated the same way again by everyone else in my grade. I don't regret it at all."

Scarecrow just stared down at her. She was beginning to get a bit worried until he blinked, confused a bit. "That was you?" He didn't sound like Scarecrow anymore, the way he talked was kinder than him."

"Wait," Raven stated in reply. "That was you?"

"Yea, the day after that I graduated early and left for good," he sighed happily. "My grandmother wasn't going to allow me to leave, that was the day I decided that I would be stuck there forever, until you came along. You helped me leave. You helped me face those people before I actually left."

"You nearly killed those people?" Raven asked astonished. "I don't mind at all, but they blamed it on me and things only got worse from there. I had to wait out another year of that until I got to leave."

Jonathan sighed and began playing with her hair. "You have such beautiful hair… Scarecrow wants me to rip it out, but I keep trying to tell him that it looks so much better on you."

Raven gave him a weird look. "Thank you? I think you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Ripping them out just to put them on a mantle just wouldn't be as nice it would on you."

"That's kind of you to say," Jonathan whispered, continuing to play with her hair.

His touch felt nice, and not at all unwelcome. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel for Joker to be playing with her hair. While she was wondering where the Joker was and what he was up to, there was a loud bang.

Jonathan growled, jumping up from the bed. "You wait here. I'll go take care of this problem for you; I want you to be safe." With that he ran out of the room, grabbing his mask and fear toxin on the way out.

"But, why can't you let me out before you leave!" Raven yelled out after him, sighing angrily she closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards her after about 15 minutes had passed. Without opening her eye she asked him, "So what was it then?"

He didn't answer her as he walked back over to her and sat down once again beside her. "I leave you alone for one day and this is the mess you get yourself into."

"Joker?" Raven asked eagerly, opening her eyes to see him sitting there beside her in all his glory. "I was wondering where you were! What happened to Jonathan?"

"He's a little out of it at a moment," Joker giggled manically in return. "Don't worry my little kitten, he's not dead."

"Okay," she smiled in reply. "Can you please let me out of these chains now? Please?"

"Of course my little darling, dear," he smiled sinisterly. Taking her out of her bonds he lifted her up with one arm and set her down on the floor gently. "Though, punishment for you getting out of my sights and then being kidnapped by Scarecrow is needed."

"But… I didn't mean to… Batman was a pink elephant… I got high…" Raven began, stammering out excuses. She was cut off by him attacking her to the ground. Opening her mouth to protest, he began tickling her uncontrollably. "Tehee! Stop it Joker!" Tears were streaming down her face as she giggled like a lunatic.

"Say you're sorry for getting kidnapped," Joker told her sternly, as he momentarily stopped tickling her to death. She took this moment to jump out of his grasp and run to the other side of the room to get away from him.

"NEVER!" she yelled smiling largely. "I shall never give into your demands!"

"Oh, if you hadn't have done that," he grinned, licking his lips. Joker jumped up from where he was sitting and began to chase her around. He was much quicker than her, so it hadn't had taken long for him to jump on her and take her to the ground. "I'm glad I got you back from that crazy man. Who knows what he would have done to you?"

"Well thank you Joker," she chuckled at how he only meant her well. "I didn't need saving from Scarecrow, per say. He's a nice-ish guy. I used to go to high school with him apparently."

"I wish I could say that I care, but I don't," Joker smirked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

It felt like she had imagined it would, him touching her hair. The moment was cut short by a loud thump on top of the roof.

"Oh that Batman," he growled. "Always ruining everything fun I do. Well, I guess it's time for us to go now."

Jumping off of her, he grabbed her arm as they ran out of the room. They were running down random hallways, until she stopped in her tracks at the sight she saw. Scarecrow was lying on the ground unconscious. She couldn't leave him there for Batman to find him.

"Joker, we have to bring him with us," Raven yelled out after him. "We can't let him get put back into Arkham! Please! I don't plan on leaving this place without him."

Joker growled at her angrily, "The only reason I'm going to bring him is because I just found you again and I don't plan on leaving you alone again. Grab his arm." The two of them quickly ran and grabbed one of his arms as they began dragging Scarecrow along with them.

Thankfully there was a van waiting for them just outside, that somehow Batman failed to find. As they put the Scarecrows unconscious body in the backseat, Raven couldn't help but chuckle.

"If there was a front door, then why didn't Batman use it? Why did he immediately think the roof was a good place to enter?" Raven asked giggling, jumping into the passenger seat and Joker got into the drivers seat.

"My dear, he is a bat," Joker began to explain. "If he is a grown man with the brain of a bat, than he isn't the most intelligent person in the world."

"Sounds legit," she commented with a smile. "So where to now?"

"No idea," Joker replied. "I'm not really one for plans."

With that, Joker stomped his foot on the gas and they were off driving.

**Authors note**: I made this chapter especially long due to the long amount of time it took for me to update. I hope you liked it. Leave a review for suggestions for the next chapter. If you'd like for me to add more criminals just tell me! I'll try to add a new chapter soon.


	10. Evil elephant overlords

**Authors note**: I'm trying to update every so often, so I don't just leave the story for a long period of time like I did before. School hasn't been hectic as usual, so I'm going to write now while I can. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 10: **Evil elephant overlords

They had been driving for a few hours now when they decided to stop at a motel for the night. Raven didn't want to particularly stop, due to the motel looking so run down and gross, but the Joker only laughed it off and stopped anyways. Somehow in the 4 hours they had drove, Scarecrow still hadn't woken up.

"Did you kill him?" Raven asked as she got out of the car to help Joker drag Scarecrow into a room. Joker had gotten a room only minutes before. "I hope not…"

"No my dear," Joker giggled, opening up the backseat door to grab hold of Scarecrows right arm as Raven grabbed his left. "I only gave him a slight sedative… that's intended for baby elephants."

Raven sighed heavily, "I'm positive that he's not a baby elephant, so why did you give it to him?"

"I was wondering one day, what if I gave it to someone who isn't an elephant? Would they turn into one? Is that why they advise not giving it to humans? Do they not want there to be a planet of the elephants, run by our evil elephant overlords?" Joker asked, ranting about elephants.

Once they reached the door, Scarecrow began to squirm in their arms. Quickly opening it, they threw him on the bed in a heap. Joker stared at him, giggling madly as he waited to see what the man would do next. Raven was looking down at him with curiousness.

"Oh, hello there beautiful," Scarecrow murmured, looking up at the face of Raven. "I wish I could wake up every morning to the sight of you."

She blushed slightly, turning her head around so he couldn't see it. Joker growled to himself, glaring down at the man who had given HIS girl such a compliment.

"Waking up to see him," Scarecrow began saying with a smirk, noticing how much he was angering Joker already. "Not so much."

"As long as my girl over here enjoys seeing me when she wakes up, then I don't care about how much you don't like it," Joker giggled, throwing his arm over Ravens shoulders. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Not matter how drunk I may be, I'm never crawling into bed with you. Now, down Crane-y boy! Ravens leg isn't there for your humping needs."

Scarecrow growled angrily trying to sit up so he could at least give Joker a punch to the face. He didn't get far before Raven got out of Jokers grasp and punched him in the arm. Her face was beat red, due to the way that they were talking about her. The two men looked at her in surprise as though they had forgotten about her standing there.

"If you two don't start getting along soon, I am going to make you kiss and make up," Raven stuttered out. It took them a few minutes to understand what she said, and when they did they began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dear, if you're into that sort of thing then all you had to do was tell me," Joker grinned, bringing her close to him in a tight hug. "Though, I would be much more willing if you hadn't chosen this bag of straws to be the man I'd have to make out with to gain your love."

"Joker, leave her be," Scarecrow let out a small laugh, standing up and pushing Joker away from Raven. "We all know her love would belong to me any day, she helped me out in high school once. I'll never forget that."

"Oh boohoo," Joker said, mocking the other man. "You had a bad childhood and she gave you her pity, that's all."

"That was no pity," he growled out, punching Joker in the face, which in return fell onto the floor laughing. Scarecrow walked over to Raven and held her in his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck. "We all know it wasn't pity, right?"

"I hate the way you two are behaving right now," Raven mumbled angrily. "Acting like I'm just some toy to play with."

"I never suggested that you were," Scarecrow purred. "Ever since that day, I have always wanted to meet you again. Show you my gratitude, but at the time I didn't know what to do. As I got older, I realized what I could do."

Raven blushed at the implication as she tried to pry herself from his arms. "I… don't want to do that. I mean, maybe later, but not now. Not that I actually want to, it's just… I mean… Oh I'm just going to shut up now."

Scarecrow chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. "My dear, we can wait until the idiot in the room is gone, or until he's asleep. Then the fun may begin."

She blushed even more. "GAH! Stop it! I know you're just doing this on purpose to make Joker jealous."

"Not only just to make him jealous, but because I really do care for you," he chuckled, finally letting go of her. "Now Joker, where were…. Where has that clown gone to?"

Raven looked at the floor where Joker should have been, but only now just realized that he was absent. She was too preoccupied with the Scarecrow just now to notice. Who knows what would have happened if she had looked away from him for just one second?

"Joker?" Raven asked aloud, cautiously making her way forward. "Scarecrow, look around for him outside. He'll get himself into trouble and we'll be found out."

"Of course, my dear," he chuckled, quickly kissing her cheek once again. He then made his way outside closing the door behind him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself in an exasperated tone, throwing herself ineloquently on the bed.

Sighing heavily, she began to take off her shoes with her feet not wanting to move. She had a long week and just wanted to have a long rest that wasn't drug induced for once. Already knowing with those two this would be a good chance to few a few minutes of rest in. Once she closed her eyes to fall asleep, something had flopped itself onto her.

"What the…" Raven began, but was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. To say the least, the kiss wasn't pleasant. The lips were rough, tasted of paint and there was also a distinct metallic taste. She didn't allow it to continue for more than a few seconds before she pushed the person off her in a hurry. "What the hell, Joker?"

"What? Don't you like it?" Joker asked her innocently, licking his lips and winking at her. "Is it because of the scars?"

"No, it's because of that damn paint on your mouth!" Raven growled at his, as she wiped of her mouth. "It tasted disgusting! Was there even blood on your mouth?"

"Now dear," Joker began telling her angrily, until he stopped and just stared at her for a few good minutes. "Oh, so if there wasn't this paint and few drops of blood, you would have enjoyed it?"

Raven blushed, considering that was a big part of why she didn't like the kiss at all. "It's quite possible, but please get off me before Scarecrow returns."

"Oh why would I do that if I know I'll make him jealous?" Joker giggled, rolling off her as she had asked. It was surprising that he was actually doing what she asked of him. Others would have been shot dead with asking him anything at all. "When do you think that scary crow man will be back?"

"No idea," she muttered in reply. "I just want to go to sleep without the both of you being down each other's throats, and don't you dare make a comment about that. You know what I mean."

"Getting a bit touchy there, aren't we dear?"

"Why the hell do you two keep calling me dear?" she asked in tired reply. "I do have a name, and it is Raven by the way."

"Well, I know what your beautiful name is, but I wanted to give you a pet name," Joker told her with a grin. "If I knew that me calling you dear would bother you this much then I would have stopped doing it sooner."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well Joker," she chuckled, rolling on her side to face him as he did the same.

Everything seemed so surreal at that moment. Her lying in the same bed as Joker, Scarecrow outside looking around for said man. She gave him a half smile before she began wiping off his lips to remove his paint. It was strange he wasn't doing anything to stop her; he only kept up the staring contest between each other. Once she was done, there Joker laid in all his glory. The upper half of his face was still covered in the oily face paint, while the bottom half was his true face. His cuts didn't look as bad as it did when they were covered in the red paint. Staring at him up close she couldn't help but notice instead of him seeming scary as everyone else had said about him, he looked more like a sad man than a scary one. Raven sighed in content as she began leaning in to give kiss him.

At that very exact moment, Scarecrow decided now was the best time to show up and ruin that moment. Raven rolled over quickly, sitting up to look at Scarecrow with a smile. It seemed he didn't see what was about to take place in front of him as he walked in with a giant smile and a bag of food that he had gotten from… somewhere.

"So, who's hungry?" Scarecrow asked with a chuckle.

Raven smiled wider and stomach grumbled loudly. "Defiantly me. It seems like I haven't eaten in days," she grumbled, standing up to get to the food. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"It seems like my little bird has been worried about me," he smiled softly, placing a burger into her hands. He then threw a burger at Joker ungracefully. "Oh, I guess I got you something for you too."

Raven sighed, biting into her food. Slowly she made her way over to the couch and flopped down. She could only stare at the now bickering men knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any rest anytime soon.

**Note**: I hope you liked this chapter! I took some of the ideas I was given, and this is all that I could make so it wouldn't be too out of character for them. Tell me what you thought of it!


	11. The Sickness

**Authors note: **Enjoy the chapter. I know I haven't been writing like I should. The characters are a bit out of character but bare with me. It's a filler chapter and we learn more about who Raven really is.

**Chapter 11**: The Sickness

The next day started out slow. Raven woke up to a quiet room to see that the Joker and Scarecrow had fallen asleep and had began snuggling during the night. She knew that they would kill each other the moment one of them would wake, their 'manliness' would be put into question. It was strange for her to be in a room with these two men, and not be dead yet. She knew it would have been different if either of them didn't like her or if she didn't know Scarecrow at all. Life in Gotham is strange.

She sat there and stared at the sleeping men. If she made a decision on which one she cared for the most, there would be consequences. Staying with them at all brought consequences. Though Batman could be brighter, he was still Batman. She would have to leave Gotham, her home, if she ever wanted a normal life again. Who wanted normal anyways? Her life had changed the moment she had met the Joker, and in a way it was for the better. She never had the best life growing up. It wasn't the worst either. Her family wasn't why she didn't like thinking of the past, but it was something else. Living in Gotham was hard, and it was especially hard on children who were naive. She could have saved them...

"Are you okay?" Crane asked sitting beside her quietly. It seems while she was thinking about the past he had awoken to find her sitting there in deep thought and wanted to make sure she was okay. "Joker should be fine when he wake up as well."

"I'm fine, but why wouldn't he be fine?" she asked looking over at Joker, who was still sleeping.

"I kicked him."

"Ohh," Raven laughed a bit. "Maybe we should get him up. We should leave soon. Who knows when the Bat will show up."

"We can just leave him you know," Crane softly said to her. "He'll cause trouble where ever he goes. We can run forever, but we will never be able to settle down with him here."

"What makes you think I want to settle down somewhere?"

"I can just sense it, I am a psychologist."

"Not a good one apparently," she laughed. He didn't. Crane just stared at her.

"This isn't a laughing matter, I am serious. I only want the best for you. You saved me before, now I want to save you. From him," he said touching the side of her face gently. "We could live a happy life. Away from Gotham. The place makes us sick, and it will make you sick too. Eventually. It takes longer for some people to feel it. I know you can feel it, deep in your guts. The city is a sickness, and we need to get away from it."

"I know we need to get away from it," Raven thoughtfully said placing her hand on his, which was still on the right side of her face. "The city is a sickness, and I can always feel it. Deep in my gut. I don't feel right there, but it's my home. I don't want to just leave it. Not if I don't have to."

"Of course you have to. The Bat has seen you with us, which means everyone will know that you are 'friends' of ours. You can never go home again," Crane told her seriously. "We have past the point of no return You passed it long ago, the moment you met him. I can save you from him. He is just as sick as that city. He just as well made that city sick."

"You made it sick too," she argued softly. "We all have made it the way it is. You're just as sick as him. All three of us are, and we all need help. Not saying that we will go and get it from some Asylum. We can get the help from each other if we try."

"He won't try. We have to leave him, for the better."

"Maybe he will. He isn't as bad as you are making him out to be," Raven frowned.

"I have shared a cell with him before, he is the worst of the worst. Nothing can save him. I am sure he is just using you," Crane frowned back at her. "You have heard of Harley Quinn correct?"

"Everyone has."

"He did that to her, told her he loved her just so he could get out and he pushed her to insanity..."

"You have done that to others too," she said interrupting him.

"They deserved it, and you know it," he growled.

"Not the whole city... there were still children there. I was there. I was so scared," she spat out. "And you liked it."

"What are you scared of?" Crane asked now serious. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing..." Raven said looking down at her hands. "I... It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I could have saved them... I was to scared too."

"Are you talking about when I put fear toxin out or what you are scared of, tell me." he almost growled out. He could tell she was shaken up by his abruptness, but something in him had to know what she was scared of. THEY had to know. Then he saw her tears, they weren't heavy. Just a few drops slipping down her face. He then forgot what he was asking her, and then hugged her. She made him human. And that was what sacred him the most about himself. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. We are all sick. None of us can help it," she chocked up through her tears. Her face buried in his chest. "I forgive you. I will always forgive you."

"That is what scares me," Crane whispered holding her to him closer than before. "We should wake Joker and leave soon. We don't know when the Bats will show up." He was rubbing her hair softly. "He can stay for now. I know he makes you happy, even though I hate the man. We all need help, and we can help each other survive."

As they sat on the bed hugging each other, they didn't know that the Joker had been awake ever since Crane had kicked him that morning. He grew jealous.


End file.
